marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Di'Allas
The Di'Allas, colloquially known as the Monoliths, are three powerful objects from the Fear Dimension. History , The Second and The Third]] The Di'Allas were three monoliths originating from the Fear Dimension, which held dominions over three aspects of existence: space for the Black Monolith, time for the White Monolith, and creation for the Grey Monolith. These Di'Allas could be combined together to wield tremendous power, such as opening gateways between different dimensions, or simply traveling through time and space.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One In the early days of Human history, the Temple of the Forgotten was built in Mexico using the same stone material than the Di'Allas''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes, and featured carvings of the Di'Allas. In the Fear Dimension, three entities known as The First, The Second and The Third also kept fragments of the Black, White and Grey monoliths, respectively. ]] Millennia ago, the Di'Allas were however removed from the Fear Dimension and brought into the Earthly Plane. Although Izel, who searched them, once believed them to be kept on Chronyca-2, the Di'Allas were actually taken to Earth, where they were stored inside an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. facility known as the Lighthouse, under the Chronicom Enoch's guard.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home'' Enoch used one Di'Alla, the White Monolith, to send several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into the future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One As Enoch later left to accompany Leo Fitz for a journey through time and space, he left the Di'Allas under care of a fellow Chronicom, Noah. The Di'Allas were introduced by Noah to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as they returned from 2091 using a recreation of the White Monolith built by Flint. Noah admitted that he did not know the origin of the Di'Allas, but insisted that storing them inside the Lighthouse was the safest way to keep them from having any effect on the outside world. However, the Di'Allas were eventually destroyed when the Kree Orb brought back from a mission detonated due to having been rigged by Hale. The uncontrolled combination of the energy from the three Di'Allas caused them to create a tear between the Earthly Plane and the Fear Dimension. As a result, the energy of the Di'Allas tapped into the mind of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents present in the Lighthouse, manifesting illusions of their greatest fears. Among those illusions were Lash, Hive, Kree warriors, Vrellnexians and a subterranean forest. However, this dimensional rift was eventually sealed into a Gravity Containment Device, in which the energy of the Di'Allas was stored.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal The Di'Allas remained in this diffuse form until Izel herself arrived on Earth. Having infiltrated the Lighthouse, Izel forced S.H.I.E.L.D. to hand over the device containing the monoliths' energy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap In an attempt to force Marcus Benson to reveal the location of the Temple of the Forgotten where the Di'Allas were supposed to be taken, she briefly unleashed the energy from the containment device, causing the Di'Allas to manifest an illusion of Benson's husband Izel destroyed to confront Benson to the repeated death of the love of his life. Having located the Temple of the Forgotten, where she held Alphonso Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez captives, Izel once again activated the device, causing the Di'Allas' energy to recreate Flint, an Inhuman with geokinetic abilities they had met in the future. Izel thus possessed him and used his powers to combine the energy stored in the containment device and the stone material from the Temple to recreate the Di'Allas in their physical form. uses the Di'Allas to open a gateway]] The Di'Allas were intended by Izel to create a usable gateway between the Fear Dimension and Earth, enabling her kind to invade Earth and possess its inhabitants to get physical existence. To that end, Izel sang her song which caused the Di'Allas to harmonically resonate with the frequencies, eventually turning them into a liquid form. The three fluids thus created were then mixed and applied on a stone wall, which eventually created the portal desired by Izel, after which the Di'Allas returned into their solid state.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The Sign In the aftermath of Izel's defeat, a fragment of the White Monolith was sampled by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The Di'Allas were then abandoned inside the Temple of the Forgotten, which was destroyed by Ionizer Missiles sent by the Chronicom Hunters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life Di'Allas White Monolith used to send S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into the future]] The White Monolith was a powerful artifact with Time Travel capabilies. It was notably used by Enoch to send a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into the future, in year 2091, so they could witness the aftermath of the Destruction of Earth and find a way to avert it. While in the future, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found a fragment of the White Monolith, which was given to Flint, so he could use his geokinetic abilities to rebuild a whole Monolith, enabling the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to return into their time. The White Monolith was destroyed in the Lighthouse in the same time as the others when the Kree Orb detonated, but its energy remained in the Gravity Containment Device until it was reclaimed and rebuilt by Izel. In the aftermath of the Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten, S.H.I.E.L.D. sampled a fragment of this monolith for their future endeavors against the Chronicom Hunters. Grey Monolith The Grey Monolith, also known as the Di'Alla of Creation, was described by Izel as being the most powerful of the three Di'Allas. It could read into the mind of anyone nearby and generate tangible illusions of whatever they pictured, although it mainly manifested images of what they feared when left in the presence of Humans. These manifestations are tangible enough to qualify as the real thing. Its energy remaining after its destruction was mainly responsible for creating many illusion in the Lighthouse which greatly disturbed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working there. Just like the other Di'Allas, the Grey Monolith was rebuilt by Izel using Flint's powers to open a portal between Earth and the Fear Dimension, but was abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten. Black Monolith The Black Monolith was said to give its user the ability to control space, although this capability was never really exploited during all the time that it was stored on Earth. Along with the other Monoliths, it was destroyed when the Kree Orb exploded in the Lighthouse, with its energy remaining around until it was contained in the Gravity Containment Device, and later released by Izel to create gateway between Earth and the Fear Dimension. Like the Grey Monolith, the Black Monolith was left in the Temple of the Forgotten by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be buried under the remnants of the destroyed temple. Capabilities The Di'Allas were powerful artifacts, with each one of them enabling its user to control an aspect of existence. The Black Monolith controlled space, while the White Monolith was able to send people through time. The Grey Monolith, described by Izel as the most powerful of the three, could create anything when tapping into its user's mind, although the Human tendency of being unable to overcome their fears limited this capability to the manifestation of what they dreaded the most. It was implied that overcoming this limitation opens up other possibilities. Aside from these individual capabilities, the powers of the three monoliths could also be combined for even more impressive purposes. As such, when Phil Coulson exposed himself to the energy of the three Di'Allas, it actually created a copy of his body thanks to the power of the Grey Monolith, which then performed interdimensional travel and was sent millennia into the past through the combined effects of the Black and the White Monoliths' energies. Similarly, Izel used the mixed powers of the three monoliths to open an interdimensional gateway between the Fear Dimension and Earth. Appearancces References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Monoliths